A retention barrier for fluid-tight closing of door and building openings is known from the state of the art, as described in German Utility Model No. DE 295 08 533 U1. The retention barrier has a barrier body, placeable sealingly on the bottom area of the opening and a receiving body cooperating with the side end sections thereof and arranged at the edges of the opening. The barrier body is made hollow and in the case of an accident can be filled with a liquid. Furthermore, the barrier body is guided movably in the perpendicular direction in rails arranged vertically on both of its sides between a raised position in the upper area of the opening and a locking position in the bottom area and is connected to at least one counterweight keeping it balanced in the empty state.
German Utility Model No. DE 76 05 029 U describes a safety bulkhead. The safety bulkhead for doors or the like for protection against flooding comprises lower and horizontal vertical guides with a U-shaped profile and two side vertical guides with a U-shaped profile for a buckling-resistant hollow bulkhead, deflection pulleys arranged at the upper end of the vertical guide for connecting means acting at one end at the hollow bulkhead and bearing counterweights at the other end, and sealing elements sealing the side and horizontal bulkhead edges in the U-guides.
A device for closing a room is known from DE 40 24 467 A1. The device has a bulkhead which is guided in guides and is transverse to an opening and in the state of closing is sealed fluid-tight against the boundaries of the opening by at least one seal and in normal operation, leaving the opening free, is arranged above said opening. This bulkhead is moved vertically in the guides of a drive. In the upper area or above the opening, a changeover device is provided, which redirects the bulkhead to its arrangement for normal operation from the vertical position to an inclined position.
A vertically sliding window with an outer frame and at least one window sash associated with the outer frame is described in DE 101 42 083 A1. The window sash encloses at least one window pane and is guided in a vertically displaceable manner along the outer frame in lateral guides in the assembled state. At least one drive unit is provided on the outer frame. Said drive unit is coupled to the window sash in such a way that the window sash can be guided in a vertically displaceable manner by means of the drive unit.
EP 0 949 398 B1 discloses a lift gate for closing a door opening of a low-temperature storage room. Guide rails for the door leaf provided with lateral track rollers are provided on the sides of the door opening. Above the guide rails a drivable shaft with winding drums for the pulling means is provided for raising and lowering the door leaf. The door leaf is formed by a thermally insulating panel which is made as a single piece or of panel sections. Heatable sealing beads are arranged on the wall to the side and above the door opening. The door leaf is provided at its bottom edge with a heatable sealing bead, which is formed at the same time as a contact strip. The vertical guide rails of the door leaf in their bottom end sections are provided with directing means, which move the door leaf at the end of its descent against the sealing bead arranged to the side and above the door opening.